Maple Syrup Lovin'
by tally1508
Summary: Kyra is a fragile young girl who simply loves the Property Brothers. When they take a liking to her, she learns about the way things work in Canada.


It was a blustery February afternoon. Kyra was sitting in her logic class, glancing out the window at the people walking by, holding her porcelain face with her tiny baby bird hands. Her chestnut hair hung down below her shoulders and it was disturbed slightly from the draft coming from the poorly built windows. As her beautiful green eyes stared out the window, she thought of her one true love, or loves as this case may be; Drew and Jonathan Scott, the Property Brothers. Nothing made her heart skip quite like their manly omnipresence, their handsome faces, and their skillful and large hands.

Visions of these two beautiful men crowded Kyra's mind for her entire class and she did not learn one thing about the standard form of arguments or how to determine their validity. She only thought of her secret little obsessions.

The only thing that stirred Kyra out of her trancelike state was the movement of the other students around her. She had daydreamed her way through class and now she had an hour to kill before her next one. Throwing on her marshmallow coat, she ran down the hill to the library where she knew she could have some quiet time alone.

She found the perfect spot up on the second floor where no one ever went. Throwing off her heavy coat and pulling out her phone in one swift movement, she quickly went to the Instagram app and began scrolling through the pictures. Nothing was out of the ordinary; just some stupid selfies and landscapes with pretentious captions. She searched Drew Scott's profile and let out a highly audible gasp.

There, posted only seconds ago, was a picture of Kyra, sitting in her chair at the library.

She whirled around and there they were. At 6'5" they towered over her. Their presence felt like a warm blanket around her and she felt very happy and giddy.

"Hello, Kyra," Jonathan said, taking a step towards her, "We have been waiting for you."

He extended his hand to touch her right **~**breast*~*~.** Kyra giggled. No one had ever touched her **~~bebop******~* **in such a lovely way before. Drew then reached out his hand to touch her left ***~*boobie**~**.

"What a glorious day!" Kyra thought to herself.

"Come with us to our hotel room for some **~*frick frack**~***" Drew whispered seductively into her fragile hearing hole. He grasped her ***~**buttocks~** **with his strong hands but in a very gentle way.

"Here, let me give you a piggy back ride" he said with his sultry real estate voice, a kind of voice that could make anyone buy a house, no matter the price or location. Kyra, unable to form complete coherent sentences, made a small meow, signaling her compliance.

The five-mile walk would have been tiring for any normal person, but to the brother carrying Kyra it was only about 20 steps thanks to their very long and macho legs. They seemed to glide over the ground like magical giraffes with only the thought of ****~sexual relations~*~ **propelling them forward.

Kyra had never heard of maple syrup foreplay but the brothers were quite accustomed to the practice. Invented in 1894 by a Canadian named Pierre Sebastian, maple syrup has become a staple in ALL lovemaking by the Canadians.

After filling up on Canadian bacon, the brothers were ready to go. Pouring the hot, steamy, sticky syrup onto their naked ****~*man-chests*~***, the brothers looked like tall oak trees, towering over the innocent, breakable Kyra, ready to unleash their sweet, sticky substance all over her.

They rubbed their **~*~pecs~******** together in a sort of tribal ritual, chanting the words to "O, Canada" with their chocolaty smooth voices.

**~*~le sexy time ensues**~***

Extremely sticky and exhausted, Kyra emerged from the ménage à trois being able to recite the entire Canadian nation anthem in both English and French. The romp lasted for over 7 hours and Kyra was surprised by the stamina and endurance both the brothers possessed. Her **~*~wah wah hah**~ **ached for more contact with the brothers' hot love sticks. She had a craving for waffles that would continue nonstop for the rest of her life.

Never again would this human being be as gratified as she was during the copious amounts of ****~booty~~* **sex.

Drew and Jonathan offered her a ride home on their moose but she had to turn them down. She used her vegan powers to summon the devil. Riding home on the souls of those sacrificed during her daily rituals, she thought about the brothers and her long night of the sex with them.

From that day forward, maple syrup never tasted quite the same.

The end!


End file.
